


5x09 Reaction Fic

by blaindersonkummel



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:44:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blaindersonkummel/pseuds/blaindersonkummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Focuses on Blaine’s reaction to seeing Kurt’s kissy picture with Elliott and how his friends get him out of a deep funk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5x09 Reaction Fic

**Author's Note:**

> View on Tumblr [here](http://blaindersonkummel.tumblr.com/post/78238621568/reaction-fic-to-5x09-i-saw-the-comments-on-this).

“'Just friends’ my ass! Speaking of ass, Pancake Face is getting some. OH SNAP!”

Becky snapped her fingers and turned to walk in the opposite direction, leaving Blaine rooted in place with a horribly forced smile, staring at the spot she’d just vacated. Behind him, Artie and Tina shared a look and they each knew the valedictorian issue could wait until later. They’d seen this Blaine before and they weren’t about to make the moment any worse for him.

“Err… Blaine?” Artie asked tentatively to Blaine’s back. He stayed facing away from them.

“Blainey-Days?” was Tina’s attempt at getting his attention. And it seemed to work as he broke out of his daze and finally turned to face them, looking slightly more pale and misty-eyed than before.

“Right. Sorry. So, what were we talking about?”

 

“Oh, you know, it doesn’t matter. We can talk about it later. Did you want to go grab some lunch?” Tina placed her hand on his arm and gave him a warm smile, hoping to show her affection in the simple gesture.

“Yeah. Lunch. Lunch sounds… sounds good.” Blaine seemed completely distant now as he tightened his grip on his satchel and followed Tina down the hall on autopilot as she slipped her arm through his.

Artie stayed in place as Tina turned her head towards him, holding her phone out as if to indicate that he should expect a message from her soon. No sooner than he had wheeled himself to his locker, his phone indicated a new text.

 **From Tina:**  
“We need to do something. I’m NOT letting him get all sad and mopey over Kurt again right before Nationals.”

Artie’s gloved fingers dashed quickly across the keys of his phone as he typed out his reply.

 **From Artie:**  
“You’re right, we need a plan. Just keep him busy and leave everything to me. We can deal with this valedictorian thing later. You know how much I loves me some Klaine and I ain’t about to see them going through this stupid crap again.”

 **From Tina:**  
“Klaine? Really? I suppose I always sort of liked ‘Blurt’. And yes, you’re right. I’ll leave it up to you then, Mr Ship Captain ;)”

Artie chuckled to himself as he pulled up the first contact he could think of on his phone and dialled the number.

“Sam. We need your help. Operation Blaine De-funkification is in effect.”

—

Blaine managed to get through the rest of the day fairly easily as Tina distracted him from thinking about the picture all afternoon. It wasn’t until he got back home and logged into Facebook that he felt the same knot in his stomach from earlier. The photo of Kurt and Elliott was right there in front of him.

In his heart, Blaine knew this reaction was silly. Kurt loved him more than anyone in the world. They were engaged. Elliott, on the other hand, was just a friend. Clearly a nice, talented and attractive friend – but still, just a friend. Unfortunately, no matter how hard Blaine tried to convince himself everything was fine, he found himself staring at the photo for longer and longer. Eventually it got to be too much and he didn’t realise he had started crying until a tear landed on the back of his hand and he had to wipe his eyes. Stupid and jealous, that’s how he felt.

Standing up from the desk, he left the computer logged on and crossed the room to his bed, pulling a blanket over his head and cocooning himself from the rest of the world, the tears still falling silently. Every few minutes he would find himself feeling calmer, only to look up again and see the picture on his screen staring right back, resulting in even more tight knots in his stomach.

After an hour or so, Blaine was still in the same position when there was a knock on his door. His head shot up as Sam came barging into the room. He was dressed in his Blonde Chameleon suit, with a giant backpack slung over his shoulder and a big smile on his face.

“Nightbird!” he pointed directly at Blaine, “I am in need of your assistance. I have too much spare time on my hands and I need a bro to share it with.”

Blaine looked utterly flummoxed as he took in Sam’s appearance and then proceeded to bring the blanket even further over his head. “What do you want, Sam?”

He seemed to drop the superhero act then. “What? Can’t a guy visit his best bud and offer to kick his ass in every level of Call Of Duty?” He then emptied the entire contents of his bag onto the bed in a pile of videogames and junk food.

Blaine peeked out from his blanket cocoon and Sam could finally see how red and blotchy his face was. It was then that he also noticed the computer monitor and the picture of Kurt and Elliott which Blaine had clearly been torturing himself over.

“Dude. Seriously? Come on. You’ve got to stop doing this to yourself.” Sam sat down in the only available space on the bed and put his hand on Blaine’s knee.

Blaine sniffed and tried a very weak smile as he replied, “What are you talking about? I am completely fine. Super duper, actually. Really top notch.”

“No you’re not. Don’t bother lying to me. You’re acting all…” Sam gestured to all of him, “…weird.”

Blaine looked away from his friend and instead began playing with his cell phone in his hands, nervously flipping it over between his palms.

“Have you actually tried talking to him?” Sam offered, clearly trying to breach the subject delicately.

“And say what, Sam? “Hi Kurt, this is your fiancé speaking. I know I encouraged you to get closer with your bandmate but now I’m jealous of him and his stupid face and I miss you so much sometimes I can hardly breathe and he gets to see you and kiss you and I don’t. I’m stuck here until graduation and Artie and Tina hate me for getting a valedictorian award I didn’t even want and I still haven’t gotten my NYADA letter and everything is wrong without you.”” He paused to take a breath and looked directly at his friend, “How would that sound, Sam?”

Sam was at a loss for words for a moment before he smiled and simply said, “Well, firstly, I’m glad you’re finally talking about your problems again.”

Blaine couldn’t help it – he did manage to huff out a tiny laugh at that. He knew that was the real issue here.

“And secondly, Tina and Artie don’t hate you, I can promise that. In fact, they were the ones who put me up to this. That’s why Tina’s been distracting you all day: for Artie to put his plan into effect.”

“Which was?” Blaine asked confusedly.

“To stop you and Kurt from being dummies and to actually sort out your problems.”

“We do talk about our problems. We always talk-“

“-No. Kurt talks. You bottle everything up. Don’t think I’ve forgotten how much this stuff eats you up inside.”

Blaine’s face dropped again, remembering the events of the past year and really listening to what Sam was telling him.

“Look, I know it was hard for you to see that picture and yeah, I’d probably be pissed too. But the fact is – this is Kurt we’re talking about. The same Kurt who has agreed to spend the rest of his life with you because he loves you that much.”

It was exactly what Blaine needed to hear. He knew it was true, but to hear it from someone else really did feel like a weight off his shoulders. Just then Sam’s phone buzzed as a text came through and he smiled at the screen.

“What’s up? Why are you so happy?”

Sam sighed dramatically. “Oh, you know what. I have to go actually,” he said, shoving the games back into his bag as he went.

“What? You just got here!”

“Yeah bro, I know. I just forgot I have this thing I have to do.” Sam was halfway to the door before he turned and added, “Oh. And, er, maybe you should keep your phone handy. You know, just in case.” Then, with a wink, he was gone, leaving Blaine alone and utterly perplexed.

Ten seconds later the phone in his hand started up with a familiar ringtone as he looked down to see Kurt’s face smiling up at him.

Tentatively, he slid the phone screen open and took a deep breath, “Hi.”

“Well, hello Mr. Valedictorian,” answered Kurt’s sultry voice on the other end.

Blaine rolled his eyes and smirked. So that was what Artie was up to.

The next day he bought each of his friends lunch and had a new spring in his step which only came from spending a whole night on Skype with his gorgeous fiancé. Everything would be fine. They just had to take it one day at a time. And as long as Blaine had his fiancé and his friends around him, he felt like the luckiest guy on Earth.


End file.
